Holly
by MissBeach
Summary: Rosalie gets an unexpected gift for Christmas. One-Shot.


**A/N I own nothing except non twilight characters. **

_Adoption is when a child grew in its mommy's heart instead of her tummy. ~Author Unknown_

In my human life, I had always pictured that I would wake up to the sound of my children anxious to see what was left for them by Santa Claus- just like I did when I was a child. However, that fateful night I was unwillingly changed into the immortal, dismissed such possibility.

Now I was sitting here on our ivory couch with the rest of my family waiting for my sweet little niece Nessie to wake from her slumber to open her gifts. It was strange how her growth slowed- we had all thought she would grow similar to her South American half-breed counterpart, but Renessmee actually looked and acted her age of seven. At first we were all worried, but as Carlisle took his research deeper into the legends, we were all reassured that she will eventually stop growing and will be immortal like the rest of us.

As we continued to wait for Nessie, I snuggled closer to my husband, Emmett. His then put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I know it was hard for him to, not to father a child just as hard as it is for me not to be a mother. As selfish as I my seemed, I love Emmett to no end. For me not to be able to give us what we wanted so badly broke my heart more and more everyday. Nessie has helped that aspect of our lives, but since she is not ours it will never be the same.

A few moments later Nessie comes in, sitting on Edwards shoulders excited for what has been left for her under the tree. Nessie opened each gift with wonder and gratitude. As young as she is, she still had the soul of an old woman. Never takes anything for granted. To be honest, sometimes I was jealous of her for that.

As all of the gifts were opened, Alice and I brought Nessie upstairs to get ready for when the dog comes to pick her up for Christmas dinner in La Push. As much as I hate the dog, it's important that Nessie experiences some part of life that we cannot give her, including a Christmas feast.

As I was brushing Nessie's loft copper locks, I heard a slight knock on the door. I looked at the time- Jacob could not be here already! He told us he would arrive an hour from now. As I began to stall my breathing, trying to decrease the impact of the dog's stench, I am startled by another unmistakable scent. Blood. Alice automatically rushed Nessie into Edwards's old room, just in case she slips. Even though we taught her to abstain from human blood, Nessie is still a child.

I rushed down the flight of stairs to see the situation. As I ran towards the front foyer, I saw a scene I thought I would never see again. There in the middle of the hallway was a young red headed woman; probably in her early twenties completely covered in what I believed was her own blood. Her stomach was also swollen and bruised, almost to the point that is overbearing for the young girl. Just like Bella had been when she was pregnant. As I listened harder, I can hear the fast heart beat of a half-vampire baby.

"I am so sorry to bother you and your family," She explained to Carlisle. "I was told that you were person to deal these types of matters. You see, I was lured into the arms of a man who I now know is a vampire and left me bearing his child- if that is what it is. Knowing what he had done, he left me your name and address in hopes you could help me deliver this child. I think I came to you too late, as it seems I think I have just gone into labour."

"I am glad that you have come, and I am going to see what I can do for you and your unborn child." Responded Carlisle.

"Thank you so much. God bless your soul."

As we all stood, there in shock and I looked over to my father, I saw the strain on his face. We all knew quite well from Bella's experience that no women could survive this human. She would have to become a vampire.

Carlisle spent the next hour preparing his office as a place of delivery, similar to what we had had for my newest sister. I ran to our garage into our "emergency stash" of donated blood. If this mysterious woman was anything like Bella, she would need it.

As I walked up the stairs, I could hear the labour breaths of the expectant mother. There was no way she was going to come out of this alive. I know this was not my place- but I felt like she deserved to know her fate. I entered the room and walked over to the woman's side. "Drink this- it will make you feel much better."

She looked into the glass. "This is human blood isn't it? Well I am not going to drink it- its wrong."

"I know this might not be pleasant, but this is the only way for your child not to suffer from starvation. My sister had the same problem when she was pregnant with my niece, she was a little apprehensive at first, but when she knew this was going to help her child she did it anyways."

" Y-you-your sister? She still lives? I was told that no mother had survived the labour."

"She didn't survive as a human." I answered. "She became one of us."

"A vampire?" The girl asked. "I can't do that- child or no child. It is against everything I believe in. I had not known I was involved with one myself until it was too late. I don't know if I can even care for a child that has such evil in their genes."

How could this woman just neglect this child? She has everything I have wanted for what seems my whole life now and she is going to give it away?!?!? Carlisle, who had been working away from the other side of the room preparing for delivery, could see the anger on my face. "Rosalie- there is no time for this. Downstairs now please".

Emmett must have heard our confrontation, as he was now by my side. "Come on babe; let's go to the living room."

I sat there emotionless in the living room for what seemed like ages. I never heard a scream from the woman, never noticed Edward running up the stairs to help our father deliver the baby, I didn't even notice that Nessie had somehow come back to the main house throughout all this madness and was now asleep on my lap. I was too angry, too furious with the women lack of regard for her child's life. That is when I heard it. A loud cry from the newborn child upstairs. I wonder if the girl came to her senses and did what she needed to do for the baby.

Carlisle walked down the stairs. His head hung low. "It's a baby girl." He said. "Unfortunately the mother refused to let myself and Edward change her. She asked me to give you this" Carlisle passed me an off-white card with the Cullen Crest embossed on the top. Must have been from Esme's stationary.

I slowly opened the card to reveal a note in a handwriting I was unfamiliar with.

_Dear Rosalie, _

_I am sorry I was not the mother you thought I would be, hell what I thought I would be. But I cannot do this anymore. Live this nightmare. I know you will take care of the baby and with this, I give you my child. Give him or her the life I wouldn't have. _

_Sincerely, _

_Amanda Lillian Branch _

I stood there motionless with the card still open in my hand. Emmett grabbed the card and his eyes grew larger as he too realised what had just happened. Somehow, in this weird twist of fate a complete stranger was willing to trust me to be the mother of their child. Before I knew it, I was crying tearless sobs. All I had wanted, all I have been dreaming about for years had come true.

Edward slowly came down the staircase and towards the couch, which Emmett and I had been sitting on. In his arms, was a pink bundle of fleece. "The woman never named her" Said Edward.

Edward passed the bundle to my own arms. Inside was a tiny little redheaded girl with the most crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. She was truly beautiful. "So momma, what do you want to name her?" Emmett asked as a small smile came to his lips.

The name caught me by surprise, never did I think I would end my Christmas becoming a "momma". As a looked around the room running names though my mind, my eyes stopped at the décor Esme has mounted on the fireplace for the holidays. "What about Holly?" I asked Emmett.

"That's perfect Rose." Emmett responded as he stroked our daughter's hair.

That is when it truly hit me. Finally, after all these years of dreaming I was finally a mother, Emmett, and I finally had a family to provide for. We had a _daughter._ Truly, the best Christmas present I have ever received.

**I love reviews. I know its not the best but review anyways! And any of you reading my " I love her" story I have not abandon it, im just still undecided on where its going to go! Love ya!**


End file.
